U.S. Military
The U.S. Military is the main force of the federal goverment of the United States. The page is devoted to the animated movie The Iron Giant. The U.S. Military seems to serve either General Rogard, or Kent Mansley, depending on the order both men carry on their duty. In the villains wars context, the U.S. Military serves under Kent Mansley in his involvement in the villain wars. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Weapons vs. Magic The U.S. Military, led by both Rogard and Kent Mansley, takes refuge to Paris and declare loyalties to it's wicked judge, Claude Frollo, on purpose to eliminate people, who art in black magic, and bring judgement to the whole world. When Mansley's suspicious, lead to the result, that Lady Tremaine, one of Frollo's allies, has a magic wand in her possession, he orders Rogard and the Military to strike a blow at Tremaine's manor, at once. However, before he could even rally the troops, Kent Mansley gets a response from Lady Tremaine, who uses the powers of the wand, to obliterate a tank. Mansley then orders to bring upon the missile, hoping that it would eliminate the Tremaine family. Yet, Tremaine fires a blast from her wand, that destroys the missile, before it could evem land on her. Outmached by magic, Kent Mansley and the Military are forced to retreat. Joining Ruber's Alliance After a certain chain of events, Kent Mansley resigns of his rank, as Frollo's officer, after the judge lets Maleficent and Lady Tremaine, two of which they perform black magic, to join his empire, and also ranks Tremaine in a higher position than Mansley himself. He, thus, takes Rogard and the U.S. Military to Grimhilde's castle, where Ruber and his forces are residing at the moment. Hoping that he would get his revenge at the Tremaine family, Mansley pledges his loyalties to his new master, providing information about Frollo's forces. The Battle of France Upon aquiring the information he wanted, Ruber orders his forces to make their grand assault in Paris, hoping to take them all in one fell swoop attack. During the battle, Mansley has the U.S. Military to counterattack the Hun armies repelling attacks, destroying their positions. Even though, they had the upper hand in the Battle, Kent Mansley, the Military, and many other troops of both conflicts are about to stop fighting, when the Hydra, sent by Hades, looses around Paris, frightening the troops. The battle ends, with Ruber overwhelming Frollo and taking his position as the new King of the World. Meanwhile, Lady Tremaine, who has survived a previous attack with Rothbart, finds herself, along with her daughter, Drizella, in Mansley's headquarters, as his new scullery maids. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two The Military is briefly seen in this part, as Mansley guides Rogard and the troops to seize the newly defeated space captain, Gantu. They do not appear in the later stages of the war. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Saving a Pharaoh's Life , used to represent Rameses' escape from the Stepmother's Three's battle.]] Upon learning of Rameses' decision, to strike in Lady Tremaine's kingdom, who at the time of the previous war, escapes captivity of Mansley's torture, Mansley takes some troops of the Military in case of an emergency. His suspicious lead to be true, as Tremaine's forces eliminate Lord Maliss, an ally of Ruber, and attempt to assassignate the Pharaoh of Egypt. Distracting his enemies, Mansley guides the troops to bring Rameses and his advisers, Hotep, Huy, and the Kralahome, to safety. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War The military plays a bit role in the war. After being informed about Brainiac's presence on Earth, Kent Mansley is sent to capture him, alongside with General Rogard, and the military of the United States of America. While outnumbered, the army is no match against Brainiac's powerful attacks. The army looks on terrified, as the monster easily destroys several tanks and an incoming missile, targeted towards him. By the end of the battle, Mansley, along Rogard, and the army, is forced to retreat. Heroes Vs Villains War Controling the Iron Giant After Emperor Zurg, Kent Mansley's new employer, defeats the Iron Giant, Mansley orders the U.S. Military to fire several canon shots at the Giant, eventually unleashing his feral side, as a monstrous waepon. The Giant then proceeds to eliminate many of the famous sightsings, including the Big Ben of London. Unfortunately, they lose control over the Iron Giant, when Hogarth Hughes brings him up to his senses. Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Minion Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Kent Mansley's Alliance Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Ratcliffe's alliance in av vs cv Category:Frollo Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Cruella and Kent Mansley Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Charles zi Britannia Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Marcus's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournarnament Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:CADMUS